Operation: VIRAL
by Naito the Shinobi
Summary: A nasty stomach flu has spread throughout Canada and the United States. With the adults bedridden, kids are now free to do what they want without punishment... or are they?
1. Part 1: False Blessing

Author's Notes: 200+ fanfics and going strong. Great job everyone. After a vacation, helping my parents' pet shop relocate, and battling a small bout with writer's block, I have returned with my latest fanfic. The inspiration for this fic came from my first viewing of the inexplicably cool 28 Days Later, the first good "zombie" movie to grace theaters since Resident Evil. Afterward, my creative juices began to flow. Then they stopped. Then they flowed again, although not quite as smoothly as before. And so, I began to throw ideas haphazardly onto the notepad program I use to write with. Those ideas eventually were melded into the story you will now read, unless you decide you really don't want to read this fanfic. Whatever floats your boat. I hope that this fic will be as successful as my last one, Operation: N.I.N.J.E.R.K. I apologize to WynterBlossom if this fic of mine bares any resemblance to her recent works. I've been working on this for about three weeks and I didn't know other fics similar in nature to this one would be submitted by the time I finished this part. For the legal folks out there, I do not own Codename: Kids Next Door. This is simply a fanfiction created as a tribute of sorts to the cartoon and to 28 Days Later which I also do not own, so please don't sue. Anyway, enjoy.  
  
Codename: Kids Next Door  
  
"Operation: V.I.R.A.L."  
  
Virus Infects Random Adults Ludicrously  
  
Part 1: False Blessing  
  
The Kids Next Door gathered around their central video communications station, eagerly awaiting an incoming call from central headquarters. All five of them had a look of worry etched into their features. Though informed of their situation, they couldn't feel completely comfortable until they heard from their own, more reliable resources.  
  
One hour before...  
  
"Guys guys guys!!!" yelled Numbuh 2 as he emerged from the main elevator and ran into the central lounge quarters. His friends ended their conversation in mid-sentence. "Hey 2, what are ya' so worked up ova'? Ya' look like the world just announced it's supply of chocolate chunk ice cream vanished." commented Numbuh 4 with a smirk. The pilot shook his head from side to side, then paused thoughtfully. "I guess that'd be pretty bad... but this is even more important than chocolate chunk! Here, see for yourself!" he said as he grabbed the remote for the 60-inch television and lit up the massive screen with the All News Channel. An attractive anchorwoman with short brown hair, fair skin, and a lavender business dress sat behind a huge blue and white desk. Her face was pale with illness, which struck the five young operatives unnervingly. Her drab tone of voice was no less comforting.  
  
"... the virus had spread rapidly throughout the southern regions of Canada and into the northern and central parts of the United States in the shocking span of only twelve hours. Sources have no information on the exact cause and source of this bug but the possiblity of terrorism has been ruled out, 'as a virus unleashed by a terrorist group would no doubt have had a much more devestating effect.', as stated by secretary of the Department of Homeland Defense. This virus has been identified as a new and highly contagious strain of Influenza, but does not carry any lethal symptoms aside from the usual bouts of stomach cramps, fever, and hot and cold flashes. However, what is unusual about this virus is the nature of infection. This airborne strain seems to only infect adults, specifically those twenty-five years of age and older. Research is being conducted to determine if the virus, nicknamed the 'Pappy Flu' due to the unusual nature of infection, is capable of inducing any ill effects on teens and adolescents. Although it is being hailed as the fastest-spreading illness in recent American history, researchers say that the Pappy Flu outbreak is no more than 'a reasonably harmless result of an especially nasty flu season'. We will keep you posted on any further developments in the Pappy Flu investigation. Until then, infected adults are advised to stay in bed and drink plenty of fluids until recovery."  
  
The television fell silent as Numbuh 2 pressed the power button on the remote control, as did the whole treehouse. Numbuhs 1, 3, 4, and 5 were all in a state of shock. "Whoa..." was all Numbuh 4 could utter with eyes rivaling the size of grapefruits. Numbuh 3 shuddered and hid behind Numbuh 5. "I'm scared." she wimpered. "D-d-does this mean we're all gonna' get sick?" "I don't think so Numbuh 3. If what they're saying is true, only adults can be infected." replied Numbuh 2 matter-of-factly. "Wow. All the adults in North America are gonna' get sick. That's kinda' strange if ya' ask me." said Numbuh 5 as she tried in vain to pry Numbuh 3's painfully gripping hands off of her shoulders. "Sounds to Numbuh 5 that this ain't no regula' flu season-- ow!! Can someone get this crazy girl offa' me??" "Yeah, 5's got a point there. Whaddya' make of this Pappy Flu thing 1?" asked Numbuh 4 as he held up an oatmeal raisin cookie which Numbuh 3 pounced on and munched happily, letting go of a sore and thankful Numbuh 5 in the process. Numbuh 1 fiddled with his trademark shades as he thought, a nervous habbit he recently picked up that he was trying to kick. "Well, this adult-exclusive virus DOES sound rather bizzare. I think we should consult our top scientists in this situation. The healthy adults are doing all they can, but I believe our researchers can help shed further light on this so-called Pappy Virus." The other four operatives nodded agreeingly and made the call to the Kids Next Door homebase on the moon.  
  
Present time...  
  
"Ah, Numbuhs 1 through 5. I was starting to wonder when you guys would call." said a young brown-haired boy in a white labcoat and large spectacles on the video monitor. A name tag on his right chest pocket read "Numbuh 376". Behind him was a scene of near-chaos in an enormous laboratory filled with video phones going ballistic and other small scientists rushing back and forth with various papers and research equipment in their arms. Numbuh 3 giggled. "Wow! Are you having a party?" "Umm... not exactly, Numbuh 3. Although a party would be a much better place to be in than this madhouse." replied the small researcher as he pointed a thumb to the hustle and bustle behind him. In the backround, a pudgy scientist slipped while carrying a stack of papers twice as big as himself. The result was a shower of recyclable research notes.  
  
"I see that the news has spread even faster than that virus. The communications network must be going crazy with calls if it took this long to get a connection." commented Numbuh 1. "Precisely." sighed Numbuh 376 as he snatched a piece of paper off of his head. "I'm sure you all want to know what this Pappy Flu is exactly and where it came from, so I won't keep you waiting. The adults for the most part have got everything right. The virus apparently does not have any effect on children and teenagers, but it exhibits stomach flu-like symptoms in infected adults." "Flu-like? You mean it's not a stomach flu?" asked Numbuh 2. "Correct. In fact, this isn't a strain of influenza at all! Although whoever created it did a pretty darn good job of making it look like one." said 376 as he looked down at the clipboard held in his left hand. Numbuh 5 smirked with her arms crossed. "Ha. I jus' knew it couldn't be no natural bug!" she said. 376 nodded agreeingly and adjusted his spectacles.  
  
"The Pappy Virus, as it's so affectionately called, originated somewhere in central southern Canada. Because it is airborne, the virus has had a chance to spread very rapidly throughout the area of its creation and much of central America. Therefore, we have no way of knowing the exact location of it's true origin. I wouldn't doubt that other nations will contract Pappy Flu as well. The American and Canadian governments don't see it as a major threat, so a quarantine will not be necessary in their eyes. But... I'm a little worried about the true nature of this virus. Pappy Flu appears to be modeled off of the Influenzavirus A H1N1 strain, then drastically altered. Someone has taken great care in masking its RNA and because of the unknown and unstable nature of this virus, we could be dealing with a multitude of potentially dangerous symptoms in the human anatomy!"  
  
"... it... uhhhh... certainly sounds bad judging from what you just said Numbuh 376, but I'm afraid I'm not very knowledgeable in the ways of viruses and, umm... everything else you mentioned." said Numbuh 1 with a raised eyebrow. The young researcher rolled his eyes and cleared his throat. "In other words, there's something else to the Pappy Flu that we don't know yet; something that might not be dangerous now but could be later. Unless we solve the mystery of what else this virus is capable of, the world's adults could be in serious jeopardy." "Ewwww! I hate that game! Very boring." cried Numbuh 3 with a look of disgust.  
  
"Well doesn't the government know anythin' about this cruddy virus?" said an alarmed Numbuh 4. "I mean, with all that's goin' on with our country and everythin', don'cha think we'd be putting a little more effort into studyin' it?" "As said before by just about every news station imaginable, the American and Canadian governments believe this is just another run-of- the-mill flu outbreak, not a terroist attack. It's doubtful either would put any serious investigation time into this epidemic unless it was something much more devestating. Besides, the true nature of this virus is very well hidden. We're lucky that we even came across the fact that it isn't natural!" Numbuh 376 said as he held up and pointed a finger to a complex-looking diagram.  
  
"Hmm. Now that we know what's going on, I suppose the real question now is what can we do about it?" questioned Numbuh 1. The other four operatives wondered the same exact thing. Numbuh 376 sighed. "I'm afraid there isn't much you or any of the other teams can do at the moment. Try not to worry too much about it though. Let us researchers handle the important stuff." The five young operatives were all inwardly dissapointed. It wasn't difficult for Numbuh 376 to notice. "Hey, why not take this time to unwind a little? I'm sure you could use some relaxation from all of those missions. Speaking of which, I don't believe there will be any missions to perform at all since the adults are all bedridden anyway. And if anything new turns up, you will be the first group I'll contact. Okay?" 376 said in the most reassuring voice he could muster. Numbuh 1 forced a smile. "Agreed. And if anything happens down here, we shall not hesitate to contact you and inform you immediately."  
  
Numbuh 376 smiled back and the video transmission monitor fell blank as the conection ended.  
  
"So what do we do now?" asked Numbuh 3. The group thought for several moments until Numbuh 5 spoke up. "Well, there's 'sposed to be a fair goin' on right now. With no adults there, maybe we can score us some free rides?" "That sounds good. But... are we really supposed to go anywhere now that our parents and all the other adults are sick? I mean, they might need our help." said Numbuh 2 with a worried look. Numbuh 4 stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Ah, don't be fussin' about that 2. That Numbuh 376 guy told us we got nothin' ta' worry about. 'Sides, they're adults. They can take care of themselves." "You're right, Numbuh 4." said Numbuh 1. "Numbuh 376 suggested that we take this time off to relax, and since there's nothing we can do about the Pappy Flu situation for now, I suggest we follow that suggestion. Do we all agree?" "Well... I guess a little vacation time wouldn't hurt anyone." said Numbuh 2 with a smile. With that, the five Kids Next Door took the main elevator down to the ground level and headed off for the town fair. Other kids from around the neighborhood and the rest of the town who had the same idea joined them. Thousands of other kids also enjoyed the freedom of their adultless towns and cities. America and Canada now belonged to the little people, and it was as if the life-long conflict between the adults and children vanished without a trace. Freedom had come at last.  
  
Except for Numbuh 821 of Toronto, Canada. For him, freedom had flown out the window when his parents got up from their beds and chased him to his room with animalistic fury. Their skin had changed into a strange shade of purple when Numbuh 821 went into his parent's bedroom to check on them. Now he was trapped in his own room, the door barricated from the inside by his bed and dresser. The door shook violently behind the makeshift barricade as growls could be heard from the other side. Numbuh 821's blonde hair and blue t-shirt was drenched in sweat. His 13-year old frame shook with terror as he fumbled with his HAM radio, desperately trying to contact his team mates or anyone for that matter. When that failed, he sent out one final message in the hopes that someone would recieve his transmission and understand what danger the world was now in. Numbuh 821's message was cut short when the barricade gave way and his parents rushed in.  
  
As the icy, purple hands of his former parents firmly grasped his arms, Numbuh 821's screams ceased when everything around him became translucent purple, then black.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	2. Part 2: Encounter

Author's Notes: If you're wondering where I went, I haven't died. I finally got myself a job and I'm now a contributing member of society. Huzzah. Anyway, I apologize for my long absence. I wanted to time the release of this chapter with the release of the new K.N.D episodes. I guess it wasn't that good of an idea, was it? Oh well. I finally finished it, so I guess it works out in the end.  
  
Codename: Kids Next Door  
  
"Operation: V.I.R.A.L."  
  
Virus Infects Random Adults Ludicrously  
  
Part 2: Encounter  
  
The sun began to set over the suburbs. A beautiful pink and orange sky signaled the end of the day for the Kids Next Door. Other kids were still celebrating their newfound freedom at the fair, but the five secret agents were ready to turn in after a long day of unwinding. For a little while, they had almost completely forgotten about the Pappy Flu and the discomfort it was causing the adults. Still, they were all curious as to whether any new information had sprung up while they were away. As much as the Kids Next Door enjoyed a life without tyrannical adults, they couldn't bare the thought of intentionally making their parents sick for the sake of an extended vacation.  
  
The empty streets of the suburbs also gnawed at the team's conscience.  
  
"It's kind of creepy looking, isn't it?" said Numbuh 2 as the group walked down the middle of an abandoned street. The downward slope of the street gave the Kids Next Door a good view of the suburbs. "Yeah. It's like everyone just up an' left." remarked Numbuh 4. Numbuh 5 nodded. "Uh huh. With all the grown-ups sick and all the other kids out celebratin', this place is like a ghost town." "I think it's pretty!" replied Numbuh 3 as she skipped happily alongside the others. "Yes. It certainly has beauty to it." said Numbuh 1 as he looked around with a smile on his face.  
  
The surroundings reminded Numbuh 1 of some of the paintings he and his father used to look at in the museums they went to, when Nigel was still very young and growing up in Britain. He admired the paintings of the cities at dawn. The serenity of these paintings, though haunting, always managed to soothe the soul of the bald-headed operative up until the day he came to America and became leader of the local team of Kids Next Door.  
  
Numbuh 1's reminiscing came to an abrubt end when he noticed movement in a window from a house across the street.  
  
"Just another kid." Numbuh 1 thought to himself as he and the group walked on. A shout was heard from the same house, startling the five operatives. "What was that?" asked Numbuh 3 as she stopped in mid-skip. "Peh. Probably some kids messin' around." said Numbuh 4. A door slammed behind them, making them all jump. Turning around, the Kids Next Door were surprised to find an adult in the front doorway of the house directly across the street. The middle-aged man's clothing seemed normal enough. Pajamas were common attire among adults too sick to leave the house. What wasn't normal was his purple skin and the ravenous look on his face. The growls coming from his throat weren't exactly standard fare either.  
  
Numbuh 5 gave the adult a strange look. "What's the deal with this guy? I thought ALL the grown-ups were sick?." "What I really want to know is why this guy looks like an eggplant!" laughed Numbuh 4. A crash rang out from next door. Soon, another purple-skinned adult was outside investigating the noise. This one was an old woman in a pink nightgown and plush slippers resembling pigs with smiling faces. The old woman herself was anything but happy or friendly as she glared and growled at the Kids Next Door, who were now beginning to suspect that something was seriously wrong with this scenario. Numbuh 3's screaming was proof enough as more purple skinned grown-ups came crashing though windows and doors. Within a moment's time the Kids Next Door were completely surrounded by snarling, twitching, oddly colored figures.  
  
As the mob of purple adults began to form a circle around the young operatives, all five slowly retreated backwards until their backs hit the side of a large red SUV. Between the automobile and the adults, the Kids Next Door were trapped. "Stay together everyone." said Numbuh 1 as calmly as he could, despite the terror bubbling inside his ten year-old body. "You don't have to say that twice!" cried a trembling Numbuh 2. Fighting his fear, Numbuh 4 clenched his fists tightly. "What the heck is wrong with them? Have they gone bananas?!" "Sho' looks it." replied Numbuh 5 as she looked around for a possible escape route, finding none. Numbuh 3 closed her eyes and hoped that when she opened them again, the angry people around her would just go away like a bad dream. When that failed, she started to bawl loudly.  
  
"Oh man! Oh man! We're trapped! There's no way out!!" wailed a panic- stricken Numbuh 2. The crowd of looming adults began to get riled after a moment of observation. A scream of rage rose from the back of the mob and soon, all of the adults were screaming. Knowing that the crowd would attack any second, Numbuh 5 tried desperately to think of a method of escape. The dark-skinned girl gritted her teeth and pounded out a rythm with her fist against the side of the SUV as she tried as hard as she could to think of something. Anything. It was then that Numbuh 5 looked at the small dent she had made, then at Numbuh 2. An idea formed in her head just as the crowd of purple adults advanced like a pack of ravenous wolves to meat.  
  
"Everybody in the car, now!!" Numbuh 5 yelled. "It's locked!" cried Numbuh 3 as Numbuh 4 tried with all of his might to open the driver's door. The sounds of the adults' enraged screams and their stampeding footsteps were deafening as all five operatives tried in vain to pull the door off its hinges. "We're all going about this wrong way!" shouted Numbuh 1 as he suddenly jumped off the door and knelt to the ground. "What the 'eck are you doin'??" cried Numbuh 4 as he looked over his shoulder. Standing up with a large rock in his hand, the team leader motioned for the others to step aside. "We can't afford pleasantries at a time like this. We have to get in there right now!" With that, Numbuh 1 took aim and hurled the rock at the driver's side window, smashing a gaping hole through the glass. Numbuh 5 reached in through the hole and unlocked the SUV's doors. "Get in, get in, get in!!" she cried. Just as the crowd of adults grabbed for the young spies, they had jumped into the car and locked the doors. The impact of the crowd slamming themselves against the sides of the car nearly tipped the whole machine over.  
  
"Now what, Numbuh 5?" squeaked Numbuh 3. "Hey Numbuh 2, hot-wire this thing and get us the heck outta' here!" cried Numbuh 5. "Uhh... Numbuh 5? I don't know how to hot-wire cars..." Numbuh 2 replied sheepishly as he climbed into the driver's seat. "What?! You know how to make a spaceship but ya' don't know how to hot-wire a car?!" "I never needed to learn! I'm a technician, not a robber!" "Well think of somethin' dangit!!"  
  
As Numbuh 5 and Numbuh 2 argued, Numbuh 4 crawled underneath the steering wheel to the pedals. On the far left, he saw a black lever that was longer in length and different from the gas and brake pedals. "Hey! All of ya' shaddap an' hold on ta' somethin'!" the Aussie boy yelled as he slammed his fist down on the lever. Numbuh 2 looked down and gasped. "Numbuh 4! Wait! That's the emergency release--"  
  
Before Numbuh 2 could finish, the SUV began to roll and gradually picked up speed down the steeply inclined road. The mob of purple adults howled in outrage as the Kids Next Door sped away. Inside the vehicle, the five operatives hooted and hollored in celebration. "Smart thinking, Numbuh 4!" commented Numbuh 1 as he gave a smirking Numbuh 4 a high-five. "Now all we have to do is steer this thing back to the tree house. At the bottom of this hill, it shouldn't be very far."  
  
"Umm, guys? I don't think that's going to happen." replied Numbuh 2 with a pale look on his face and his finger pointing to the steering wheel. The other four operatives looked over Numbuh 2's shoulders and nearly keeled over. A locking mechanism was clamped over the wheel, preventing any movement. "Huh. That's not very good." commented Numbuh 3 as the SUV careened down the hill.  
  
"Numbuh 2! How do we stop this crazy thing?" shouted Numbuh 4 as the speedometer climbed past 40 mph. Numbuh 2 buckled his seatbelt and looked back towards the others with a grim expression. Numbuh 1 nodded. "I'm afraid we can't stop, Numbuh 4. At least, not in the way you're thinking."  
  
"Are you both bonkers or somethin'?! You mean to tell me we're gonna' have to crash on purpose?!" a wide-eyed Numbuh 4 shouted as he fumbled for his seatbelt. "Precisely. To get out of this, we are going to have to crash the car into the side of our headquarters." replied Numbuh 1. "Can't we just use the brakes to slow us down?" snapped Numbuh 4. Numbuh 2 reached down and tugged on the brake release lever. "It's no good guys! The brake release must've jammed when Numbuh 4 hit it! It's stuck!" cried Numbuh 2.  
  
"Just peachy." Numbuh 4 grumbled. The speedometer passed 50 mph and continued to rise steadily.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


End file.
